


Affiliation

by allonsytastic



Series: Lost in Translation [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsytastic/pseuds/allonsytastic





	Affiliation

Clara doesn't mind the Doctor's new style - in fact she quite likes the more relaxed look he's adopted, replacing the buttoned shirts with hoodies and t-shirts. There's just _one_ little thing that keeps bothering her...

He seems to favour one specific piece of clothing over all others: a plain white tee with a simple inscription in Circular Gallifreyan, which - regrettably - is one of the very few scripts the TARDIS doesn't routinely translate. It's been appearing with increasing frequency, not only when they're out and about touring the universe, but also on movie-night, board-game-night, trying-to-cook-alien-recipes-night and basically on any other of their nights in.

The first time she'd seen it on him, she'd inquired after its meaning, but he'd rather nervously changed the subject, diverting her attention to a particularly beautiful stellar constellation they'd just been passing by. She's tried a few times since, but - so far - none of her attempts at extracting the translation from him have been succesful. Still, her name wouldn't be Clara Oswald, if she'd let herself get sidetracked that easily.

 

She's still a slittle apprehensive when it comes to asking their habitable time ship for favours, but seeing as they have been growing closer over the past months (and especially since all that had passed _last Christmas_ ), she can see no reason not to pose an innocent little question. As it turns out, the TARDIS doesn't mind translating the writing... In fact, she seems quite delighted to help Clara out, almost as if she'd been anticipating the request. And when she does, the TARDIS' amused grin is practically tangible. For there are four little words displayed on her main monitor, which are slowly being burned into Clara's mind.

Four little words the Doctor's been advertising on his chest for weeks now.

_Property of Clara Oswald._


End file.
